Broken Angel
by luvyou905
Summary: SEASON 6 SPOILERS Takes place a month after Rock This Town. Emma and Sean are going strong, they are even considering taking their relationship to the next level, but then something tragic happens that could jeopardize their entire relationship.


**Broken Angel**

Summary: SEASON 6 SPOILERS Takes place a month after JT's death. Emma and Sean are going strong, they are even considering taking their relationship to the nest level, but then something tragic happens that could jeopardize their entire relationship.

Everyone hears it all the time. "Everything happens for a reason" Rick shot up the school for a reason. JT died for a reason. Emma suffered from anorexia for a reason. Emma's life was finally starting to get back to normal. She still missed JT but accepted that he was gone. Her relationship with Sean was going great; they were madly in love with one another and couldn't be happier. She felt so safe in his arms, like nothing or anyone could hurt her, but sadly that was all about to change.

Emma awoke to her alarm like every other morning. She rolled herself out of bed; she glanced at her best friend soundly asleep on her bed across the room and chuckled to herself as she listened to her snore. She wasn't even going to think about waking her; Manny never woke up before noon on Saturdays. She proceeded to get dressed in the clothes she chose the night before, brushed her teeth and headed upstairs for breakfast. She walked up the stairs to find Sean, sipping his orange juice and her mother feeding Jack.

"Good morning sleepyhead" her mother said cheerfully.

"Good morning. Where's Snake"? Emma asked, looking confused.

"Oh, he took the car to the shop, it isn't running right." Spike replied

"Oh…" Emma said as she plopped down in the seat next to Sean. She grabbed his hand under the table and held onto it tight as she threw him a sweet smile; he loved the way she smiled. When her mom got up to get the toast that had just popped up out of the toaster, Emma gave Sean a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning." She said, with a little giggle.

"Morning." He replied, staring at her as she took a sip of her drink.

"So, what are you two up to today, being a Saturday?" Spike asked.

Sean and Emma glanced at each other.

"Well, we're just going to hang out here for most of the day and then we're going to meet some friends at the Dot later, after dark." Emma said.

"Oh, sounds like fun! Well, I have to go into the salon today and Snake is going to be awhile at the mechanic. So, the house is yours for awhile."

"What about Jack?" Emma asked, hoping she wouldn't have to watch him, so that she and Sean could have a little personal time before Manny woke up.

"I'm dropping him at Josh's house. They go to daycare together, his mother offered to watch him." Spike replied with a smirk, knowing why Emma was asking.

Both Emma and Sean smiled when she said that. Spike grabbed Jack and proceeded upstairs to help him get ready to leave for his play date with a friend.

"So, what are we going to do with out free time?" Sean asked, reaching over and brushing the hair away from her neck.

"Well," she said turning to him. "We can watch a movie or something." She said giving him a flirty smile.

He leaned forward to give her a sweet kiss, only to be interrupted but her mother coming down the stairs with Jack.

"Alright Emma, we're leaving. Be good you two!" she said kissing Emma on the top of her head and patting Sean on the shoulder. "Oh, don't let Manny sleep all day, that can't be good."

"Alright mom, don't work too hard!" Emma said as her mom walked out the door.

"So, how about that movie?" Sean said seductively leaning towards Emma neck.

Emma giggled as Sean kissed her neck and pulled her close to him. Emma stood up and grabbed Sean's hand and led him to the couch. She plopped down and she pulled him down.

"I love you so much Em." Sean said between kisses.

"I love you too. I've been so happy since you've been back."

"So, I know we planned a month ago, to…you know." Sean said

"Yeah, I kind of think I want to wait a little longer. A lot has been going on lately and I just feel like things are finally getting back to normal…"

"I understand, whenever you're ready." Sean said kissing her hand. Emma kissed him sweetly.

"Ugh, get a room!" Manny yelled from the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too" Emma replied as she got up to greet her friend in the kitchen.

"So, what are the plans for tonight? Is everyone still meeting at The Dot?" Manny asked, grabbing the orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Yeah." Sean replied, coming up behind Emma, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Who's going?" Manny asked.

"Umm…Darcy, Liberty, Toby, and some other people."

"Well, I better go get ready." Manny said, walking for the stairs.

"Manny, its 11:30 in the morning. We're not meeting there until 6:30 tonight." Emma replied.

"Em, I have to look cute!"

Later that night

The night started out well. They all ate dinner, chatted, and told some funny jokes. But by 8 pm, Emma started to not feel well, the food she ate wasn't agreeing with her stomach. Sean was at the counter talking with Spinner, Toby and Liberty already left and Manny and Darcy were sharing ideas for the Spirit Squad.

"You alright Em?" Manny asked

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well all of a sudden." She replied snapping out of her daze. "I think I'm going to head home."

"You want me to come?" Manny asked.

"No, that's alright; don't let me ruin the fun." Emma replied.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye Darcy." Emma said as she waved goodbye.

"Bye Emma!" Darcy said in her perky way.

Emma walked over and sat on the stool next to Sean.

"What are you boys talking about?" Emma asked placing her hand on Sean's back.

"Car stuff." Spinner said.

"Oh, can't relate there! But, Sean I'm going to head home, I'm not feeling well."

"Alright, I'll drive you." Sean said starting to get up.

"No, don't. I feel like walking, I think the fresh air will help. Stay and talk!"

"No, you shouldn't walk home alone Em."

"Sean, it's one of the least dangerous towns in all of Canada."

"Alright, just be careful. I'll be home soon." Sean said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Bye Spinner." Emma said as she stood up.

"Bye Emma." He replied.

Emma left The Dot only to be hit by the cold air. It wasn't this cold when she left the house; she buttoned up her coat and brought her arms to her chest, attempting to make herself warmer. She didn't have that far to walk luckily, only about 8 blocks.

"Excuse me!" she heard someone yell from behind. She turned around to find a man standing behind her with a frat sweatshirt on.

"Can you tell me where Dickinson Street is?" the man asked.

"Oh yeah, if you take this road over here." Emma pointed "Well, take it to the end, take a right and it's the next turn on your left."

"Alright, thanks!" he said.

Emma went to go walk away, only to hear the man speak again, this time he sounded much closer.

"One more thing!" he said.

Emma turned around and before she could say anything he grabbed her and started dragging her towards a car parked on the curb.

"What are you doing!? Get off!" Emma screamed as she kicked and squirmed attempting to break free. The streets were usually somewhat busy this time of night, but just to Emma's luck…tonight, they weren't.

"Shut up!" the man snarled. He opened the door to the car and threw Emma in. Emma kicked the door, struggling to get out. The young man pushed her further in and sat next to her and slammed the door shut.

"Drive!" he yelled to the man in the front seat that Emma didn't even notice was there until that very moment. The man grabbed Emma's hands so she couldn't grab for the door at all.

"Let go!" Emma screamed.

"Shut up bitch!" he said as he punched her in the face. Emma's lip immediately started to bleed. The driver pulled down a dark alley and stopped the car.

"Now, it's time for us to have some fun!" the man said, as the driver climbed in the back seat.

"NO!" Emma screamed as the man pulled at her skirt. "STOP IT, PLEASE!" she begged.

"Shut up, you blonde bitch!" the driver yelled as he tugged her hair back so that he could see her face.

Emma closed her eyes, hoping that she would wake up sometime soon and find out that it was all a nightmare. Why didn't she listen to Sean? This wasn't a nightmare, it was reality. She kept her eyes closed tightly as tears started falling. She felt their hands roaming, violating her. Emma started to sob.

"Aww, she's crying." one of the men said. "What a pansy!"

"Please, don't do this! Let me go now and I won't say a thing!" she said between sobs.

"We're not letting you go now, and you won't say anything later!" the man said as her pushed her down on the seat.

Emma again closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't breathe; she's rather be dead than experiencing this right now. Emma's life was already pretty complicated. She had an absent father, was almost sexually abused by an online pedophile, had a gun pointed at her head, suffered from anorexia and now she was going through this.

She knew what they were going to do to her and there was nothing she could do, she was helpless.


End file.
